


A Total Crush on You

by theoreticalgrey



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, some cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalgrey/pseuds/theoreticalgrey
Summary: “Respect to your work. You’re an artist, I’m a silly jerk”





	A Total Crush on You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Crush'd by Say Anything
> 
> Set after the swimming pool mayhem in Episode 3
> 
> If you haven't listened to the song before, I highly recommend it! It will make this fic easier to follow. c:  
> https://youtu.be/iF8LCAOEiOo

Max and Chloe soggily climbed onto the awning of Chloe’s house, carefully sneaking up to the window and into Chloe’s room. Being sure to do so quickly and quietly as to not wake Chloe’s mom. The two girls climbed through the half open window and over the desk, shivering from the October night air. 

“Jeez, I’m freezing”, chattered Max as she climbed down from the desk and slipped off her damp shoes. She made a mental note to put them in front of the fan so they would be dry by morning. 

“I have some extra PJs in my dresser. They might not be your style, but at least you won’t be stuck in those wet clothes”, Chloe said walking toward the dresser. She stripped off her own shirt and dug in the top drawer for a clean one. “Here, hippie. This one has a peace sign on it”. She tossed a shirt over to Max who was grateful for something dry, her style or not. 

After changing Chloe threw herself onto the right side of the bed. 

“You might as well crash here tonight”, she said to Max who was changing into the dry clothes Chloe had given her. Chloe felt a ping of guilt as she realized she was staring at her friend changing in front of her. “Uh, I mean if you don’t mind sharing the bed with me. I promise not to kick you like I did when we were kids.” Chloe averted her eyes and was grateful Max had been facing the other way so she didn’t see her blush. 

“Somehow, I don’t believe you”, Max retorted, smiling. She turned to walk towards the bed. She threw her wet clothes into a heap on the floor.

“That’s probably wise” Chloe said as she reclined onto her bed, putting an arm behind her head. She fumbled in her pocket with the other hand and pulled out a small mp3 player and a pair of earbuds. She stuck one in her ear and selected the song she’d had running through her head since she first saw Max again after all those years apart. 

Crush’d by Say Anything

Chloe closed her eyes and just let her mind drift away with the song.  
Max sat on the bed. First checking messages on her phone then laying down, copying Chloe’s pose. She could hear a faint rhythm coming from Chloe’s direction. 

“Hey, do you mind if I listen?” Max asked startling Chloe from her daydreaming. 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” She handed Max the other earbud. “Knock yourself out, kid”.

This was something Chloe and Max used to do all the time as kids. It was all fun and games until an embarrassing song would come on shuffle then they would spend the rest of the night teasing each other. Max smiled at this memory. She had missed Chloe so much and felt terrible for not keeping in touch. Glancing up at Chloe now she could see the face of the friend she had left behind 5 years ago. It was just as beautiful now as it had been the day she left.

Chloe was in pure agony on the other side of the bed. She was sweating like crazy, hoping Max wouldn’t say anything about the song.  
“For fuck’s sake” Chloe thought. “I can’t have a crush on my best friend. She’s only just come back to Arcadia Bay. I don’t want to chase her off”.

Chloe remained perfectly still, keeping her eyes closed as to not steal any glances at Max.  
She was just beginning to drift asleep when…

“Wow, this song is so farfetched”, Max said. 

Chloe opened her eyes and looked in Max’s direction.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Well, it’s just…why not tell her? I mean he’s so obviously in love with her. I hate that he feels like he isn’t worthy of her. At least say something. Maybe she likes him back. And if she doesn’t, hey, the worst thing that can happen is she says no and they move on with their lives. No more torturing his self over a girl”.

Chloe blushed a little. Thankful that Max had looked away during her rant.

“Well, maybe they’re really good friend or something. Maybe he’s afraid of losing her.” Chloe argued nonchalantly, trying to play off her nervousness.

“Maybe. Still, if someone had a crush on me I’d want them to just tell me. It saves on the awko taco moment when it gets revealed and you have to wonder how long it has gone on”.

“Awko taco? Man, Seattle sure did do a number on you” Chloe laughed. “You’re nuts, Caulfield”.

Max laughed, “After this week, I’m sure beginning to think so”.

***

They laughed for a little while longer. Catching up on each other’s lives, but mostly tossing banter at one another until they began to tire out.  
Chloe had just begun to fall asleep when she felt Max snuggle closer to her. Her heart instantly flipped about three times as her eyes shot open. Her breathing became a little labored. “It’s fine” she thought to herself. “We used to sleep like this all the time. Nothing different here. Just two bffs having a snuggle. Except I’m gay and I have a crush on my “bff”. Fuck”

Max felt Chloe continuously shifting near her left side. She listened intently and could hear Chloe’s labored breathing. 

“Chloe? Are you okay?” Max turned to look at Chloe, concerned. 

“Well, here we go” Chloe thought. 

“Listen, Max…um…I don’t know how to say this. About what you said earlier. About if someone liked you? How you’d want them to tell you? Well, ah, I-I like you, okay? I like your stupid face and your lame ass fashion. I think you’re cute. I know I’m not the same as I used to be and I understand if you don’t want to be frie-“ Chloe was cut off by Max planting a kiss on her lips. She began to blush and pulled away from Max.

“I like your stupid face too, Chloe” Max replied. She was staring at Chloe as if she were the most beautiful painting in an art museum. 

“Ah – I mean, uh, well, that makes things easier”, Chloe said still blushing intensely. She lay back down on her back, staring at the ceiling. Max reached over and grabbed Chloe’s hand. Max weaved her fingers with Chloe’s and started the trace small circles on the back of her hand with her thumb. Chloe smiled to herself. The first real smile that had crossed her face in a long while. Not a sarcastic smug, a true smile. She turned her head to look at Max who was still staring at her. “God, what did I do to deserve you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! This is my first Pricefield fic. I love them so much =w= 
> 
> I'm still working on capturing their personalities. (I'm so used to Phan!) This fic is a little all over the place.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
